1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a controlling of reverberation of electronic musical instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usual electronic musical instruments adopt a sensor to control a musical tone, especially tone color waveform. For example, attack waveform of an envelope (displacement curve of a tone volume level) is controlled according to initial touch intensity (to be detected based on key pressing speed), and vibrato (a periodic minute fluctuation of a tone volume and a pitch) is controlled according to aftertouch intensity (to be detected based on pressure after key pressing).
One of important coefficients which affect an impression of the musical tone is a reverberation (sound) of the musical tone. Until now, the reverberation was controlled by the effect unit connected to a musical tone generation unit.
Consequently, all the musical tones remain uniformly during reverberation time, making it impossible to give different reverberation effect to each musical tone. Therefore, unlike acoustic pianos, it was impossible to express the difference in reverberation time (period) based on the pertinent musical tone keying intensity. Also, because various reverberation controls by key operations were impossible, expression was poor.